


CHRISTMAS REFLECTION, BACK INTO TIME

by Houndmancometh



Category: CHRISTMAS MOMENTS, REFLECTION - Fandom, joy - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 1





	CHRISTMAS REFLECTION, BACK INTO TIME

CHRISTMAS REFLECTION, BACK INTO TIME

Christmases back from time  
Peace and Joy  
I remember getting lots of toys  
I was raised with love from my Grandparents  
They instilled in me being assurance  
We lived on Pacific Street in Brooklyn, New York  
It was a Two Family Brownstone  
But throughout my life, I felt never alone  
Christmas seem to brighten our house  
We had an Artificial Christmas Tree with rotating multi-colored Spotlight circling the tree  
The Baltimore and Ohio Railroad passenger train set welcomed Christmas in and the Guest who arrived at my house  
Christmas Cards would be hung all along the walls  
My Grandmother would be preparing the meals for Christmas Day the night before  
It would Turkey, Ham and many assortments  
The deserts would be Two Layer Cakes, Ice Cream and Sweet Potato Pies  
I see when I mentioned deserts your eyes seems to rise  
Now if you are on a diet, eat today and diet tomorrow  
Of course, I had to have a piece of cake  
It was give or take  
Even Santa wouldn’t lose weight, as he would have gotten even bigger  
Did I say bigger?  
How would Santa fit come down the chimney?  
I won’t comment, as Ms. Claus is the seamstress  
So it was Happy Holiday celebrations in my house  
Family and Friends would rejoice  
We would sing Christmas Carols being our voice  
But I will never forget the significance of what Christmas was all about  
Baby Jesus, North Star and Peace and goodwill towards men along with blessings  
I often miss those Christmases from way back  
But I hold them close to my heart for safekeeping  
Now where is my Eggnog?  
Holiday Cheer to one and all  
Christmas is almost near, but have no fear


End file.
